Nothing Like the Holidays
by Dragonll237
Summary: 12 days of Christmas fun! Focus on couples of 'present' and future but there are/will be some friend ships as well. Just some good spirit to brighten one's holiday. Enjoy! -Gifts, Mistletoe, Christmas Tree, Secret Santa, Lonely, Shining Star, Cookies, Elfestation, Christmas Lights, Rudolph the Rednosed Laxus, Countdown-
1. Chapter 1 -Gifts-

Nothing Like the Holidays

 _By: Dragonll237_

~Merry Coming Christmas! Here comes some pieces I've been writing up so enjoy and happy holidays!~

-Gifts-

The Christmas festivals at Fairy Tail were always the best, but this year felt much better than all the others. Perhaps it was because of Lucy. Ever since she joined the guild everything turned brighter even through the troubles that rose. Though that didn't seem entirely true.

"Gray-sama? Is something wrong?" Juvia asked beside me.

Her beautiful hair dazzled like an azure diamond and her eyes even more so. Yes, without Juvia this year would have been much worse than what it was. The combination of the two brought the guild to new levels.

"Naw, just drank too much of Cana's punch," I passed. Though I barely drank a cup so that was a flat out lie.

Damn her smile that could light up the world. That damn blush and nervous way she swayed was always so damn adorable. Damn the punch for not intoxicating me so I could blame it on that. Sure there was alcohol that could down anyone, if you drank enough which I did not. Kind of regretting not drinking more than a cup now… Not that those thoughts went away with the buzz, but it made me make sense of everything.

She announced, "Juvia has a Christmas present for you."

And the guilt train begins. Of course she did. I knew she would. I had looked and wondered for weeks, but I never know what to get her in return. She never really wants anything. In summary, I had no ideas and now have nothing for her.

"You didn't have to. You get me something randomly practically every month…" I began.

"Juvia wanted to," she replied, cutting me off from finishing. "Come with Juvia?"

Without much choice, I stood up and let her guide me to wherever she was leading me. That worried me. Usually she would give me something out in the open. Erza says it's to make sure other girls know that I'm taken. It didn't make much sense to me anyway.

We ended up in a visitor bedroom of the guild. Why would she have some present here? Good lord, please just don't let it be something like that damn pillow again! Just thinking about that thing makes my face flush.

There's also the problem of what to give her as well. The only thing that I could think of that I could set up asap would be to accept her on a date or something… I didn't drink enough for this! How do I do something nice back to her whilst _not_ leading her on?!

"Juvia's sorry!" she burst with that cute ashamed posture she used when she thought she would be punished for something.

"Hua?" I questioned, not expecting her to apologize for getting me something. She was full of surprises.

"Juvia asked Loke what she should get you and Loke talked to Cancer and Cancer told Juvia and Juvia's sorry!" she exclaimed without break for air.

I rose my eyebrow at her gibberish but as she brought out an envelope and pulled the papers out of it, everything made sense. Cancer was the only one that knew… Oh, hell no! There is no way in hell that I would ever dance again! I should have never been able to _say_ "again"!

She must have read the frustration on my face because she withdrew and whimpered, "Juvia's sorry! She didn't mean to find out! She knows you didn't want her to know what happened, but… Juvia's sorry! It's something that no one else really knows about you, and…"

"Say sorry again and I won't accept it," I warned. "How long have you hung around Lucy's spirits? You talked with Loke, Cancer, and now you're talking like Aries. Slow down."

She gave her adorable pout that was honestly too cute for the world. I outstretched my hand and she released the papers into it. It was a flyer for lessons and two papers saying that we both were signed up.

"You don't have to go. Or if you do, Juvia doesn't have to go with you. She can easily withdraw if you…" she began to ramble but I shook the papers in the air to get her attention so she stopped.

"I'm not much for dancing, but I appreciate it. I'll think on it. When do they start?" I asked. I don't know what force was able to get me to consider it, but I did.

"Next week. They have ice skating as well if you'd prefer that," she answered.

"I'll think on it. Thank you," I replied, stuffing the papers back inside the envelope then shoved it inside my pocket.

I really did appreciate it. She tried to look into something not many people know about me. Granted, it was dancing but honestly what would be the worst to happen? Embarrassing myself with how stupid I look wasn't the end of the world, I suppose.

She stood with a small proud smile. We were alone together and she just gave me a Christmas present, what better time then to come up with something off the bat? Great, just what the hell could I say? Say I didn't get her anything and act a jerk about it? Absolutely not! Erza would kill me if I did that, too.

The silence grew awkward and my time was running thin. What do I say?! If I say that we'd do something together doesn't seem like enough and I can't just say "Let's go to the dance thing together" as my present to her. It'll make it seem like I really didn't want to go with her… Not that it was on my top priority list… What else could I say?! Make some stupid ice charm or whatever that'll melt in a day?

"Juvia will…" she said, threatening to leave the room but my arm moved faster and caught her to stay where she was.

"Wait, I… Damn it… I wanted some more time to think some things over but you're here so I guess I'll tell you now," I began.

Her ocean eyes store curiously into mine, making me want to wiggle in nervousness. I was stuck. How the hell should I phrase anything to not sound like I'm a jerk? No way. I'll have to deal with Erza later, then. I have no other choice.

I explained, "Look, you really shouldn't get me anything… I mean… Because when you do I don't know how to repay you. You never say what you want in return, and I don't even know what you'd like even if I tried…"

She interjected, "Juvia never needs anything in return because she has all she wants. It's okay if you didn't get anything for Juvia."

"Well, no, that's not entirely true," I replied.

She tilted her head confused, her azure locks bouncing at the motion. Deep breaths, Gray. You can do this! Words aren't the easiest to use so just get it out!

"I… I still need time… I don't know when I will, but… I don't want you to think that… Damn it. What I mean is I'm still deciding, but… No matter how I put it I sound like a jerk!" I stumbled.

"No. You are taking Juvia seriously, and Juvia admires that. It's okay," she responded.

"What I'm trying to say is, thanks. You put up with a lot of my bullcrap, and I'm sorry about that. Ah, well, really I don't know what to say…" I frown, trying to come up with what to do.

How can I tell her that she is amazing, but that I am not ready for a relationship? Just like that? You would think that'd be easy, but I've never been really good with words when trying to be. Sure I can come up with some deep motivational crap out of thin air, but explain my feelings is a no go. Maybe actions are my last resort?

Okay, so actions… Like what? Hug her? She pretty much hugged me every day. That doesn't have much meaning behind it by now. Besides, she's seen me hug Lucy a few times before. Ug, why is everything so complicated? It's not like I could just kiss her either, could I? That'd be too much, right?

The distance between us seemed shorter all of the sudden as I watched her bite at her lower lip. Her perfectly flushed face only mere inches away. My feet must have moved on their own. There was no way I could have been that close before. I was left with no choice.

My lips made contact with her silky skin of her forehead and my arms encased her. It only took her moments to return the hug and nuzzle into my chest. I rested my chin on the top of her head of beautiful wavy locks. Her violet shampoo never smelt better.

My lowered voice whispered, "I really hope I'll find my answer soon for your sake and for mine. But for now, I really can't tell you how much I appreciate everything you do for me. I'm the one sorry: for not giving you a real gift for Christmas."

"This is better than anything you could have given Juvia. Thank you," came her muffled answer from my chest.

Her arms were laced around my back and I knew she would stay put for a while. But that was okay. She was soft and it was different giving the hug versus receiving them. Then it was more rough and grabby, but she isn't either of those things now.

When she finally let go she had the largest smile on her face and her eyes glowed in cheer. Who would have thought that I could make her so happy without even giving her anything tangible? That smile could light up the whole world and I caused it just by hugging her for a few seconds. Perhaps items for presents were overrated? Either way, I came out alive and without an Erza deathwish written across my forehead! Today is a good day!


	2. Chapter 2 -Mistletoe-

-Mistletoe-

The girls of the guild have been decorating the guildhall for a week already just for Christmas. But it was the effort that made every year awesome. I personally just really like the free food and presents that came with the holiday. But the decoration of the party was always a highlight. Now with Lucy and Juvia and Lisanna, this year is promised to be better than the rest! With Mira and Juvia working in the kitchens for the food, Lucy and Lisanna designing the decorations, and Levy planning everything out everything will be amazing.

"What do you think about hanging snowflakes?" Lucy asked the white haired Strauss, lifting a box of fish wire.

"Yeah! We can ask Gray to make them and Elf-nee can hang them for us," Lisanna agreed.

"Already on it, Lucy," the popsicle answered, ice molds of snowflakes appearing onto the tables that were pushed off to the sides.

"Thanks Gray!" Lucy cheered.

There was garland already being hung up by Freed and Evergreen; Laxus was helping Levy check the Christmas lights; Bixlow, Cana, Macao, Wakaba, Romeo, and Wendy were all lifting boxes around; and Master was putting the topper on the tree. Elfman was even helping Mira, Juvia, and Erza in the kitchen! It seemed like everyone was doing something, but me!

So I asked, "Yo, Luce, what can I do?"

She answered, "Um, I don't think I need your help just yet, Natsu. Sorry."

"Okay," I replied, not knowing what to do with myself.

"Happy? Can you and Carla help me hang up Gray's snowflakes?" Lucy questioned of the cat floating by my side.

"Aye, sir!" the blue exceed cheered, floating over to Carla.

"Even Happy?" I pouted.

Lucy suggested, "You can go help the others with the boxes. Find something that looks nice or something?"

I responded, "Okay."

Doing nothing was annoying so I wandered over to the boxes that were being set in a far corner of the guild. Opening the tops, I looked inside for anything interesting. But honestly, nothing really strikes me as appealing. It's the party that looks nice, but beforehand it's bland and boring.

I sat down next to a box full of leaves of some kind in boredom. My eyes wondered around to watch the progress that I was not doing. The tree on the stage acted as the centerpiece of the guildhall with shining lights of red, green, blue, and yellow. The star on top was different than the usual topper we had as it was hollow and a lot fatter than it should be. Loke provided it, I think. Streamers of red and green hung with garland around the second floor safety bars. One by one, Happy and Carla hung around ice crystals off of the ceiling. Slowly the guild filled with decorations to seem almost smaller and cozier too.

"You find something?" Lucy called, walking up to me.

"Uh," I blinked, getting up from the ground and grabbing at the box behind me. "Maybe hang some of this stuff on the second floor?"

"Mistletoe? Uh, yeah, sure, that could work," Lucy replied biting her lower lip for some reason.

"That's what this stuff is? I thought it was just some leaf garland thing," I realized.

She shook her head chuckling, "You don't even know what mistletoe is, do you?"

I retorted, "Do too. It's hung over doorways for Christmas time."

She nodded then added, "But why is it hung over doorways?"

Now I was confused. Everything for Christmas is hung around. I answered, "Because it's usually the easiest place to put it?"

"Not exactly. I'll explain later. You wanted to help, right? Let's go hang these up above the railing," Lucy replied.

"Okay," I shrugged. It wasn't _that_ important anyhow.

I took up the box and followed her with wide strides up to the second floor. The overhang seemed a bit bare from the vantage of being eye level. I set the box down and Lucy was quick to pull out a leaf bundle that already had some string on it to hang from. She looked around and walked to the railing, searching for the perfect spot to hang it from. After centering it, she went to try reach up to the ceiling but failed.

"Natsu!" Lucy gasped as I lifted her up onto my shoulders so she could do what she wanted.

When the leaf bundle stayed on its own, I put her down and chuckled at her puffed cheeks of anger. Even when she was mad at me, she was beautiful. I could get lost in those brown orbs and golden locks for hours. Her flushed face was one of my favorites when she was flustered with a situation. It was obvious that keeping her closer to me caused her to be uncomfortable. Her heart flew in her chest and the rhythm was graceful yet sturdy and strong.

Though, my eyes grew wide as she leaned in, kissed my cheek, and pulled away. She's never done that before. Why did she kiss me? Because she likes me, too?

"Mistletoe," she answered my thoughts. "When someone is under mistletoe and someone else joins them, they have to kiss. That's why people hang mistletoe over doors so that whoever walks under it with someone else they have to kiss."

"So you'll have to kiss me every time we hang one up?" I confirmed. Maybe this mistletoe wasn't nothing after all?

"W-well… Ah… I guess…" she choked out, her entire face as red as a tomato.

With that, I went to the box and grabbed a few more to hand her. We had the whole second floor railing to do. Maybe I was taking advantage of the situation? Though what was stopping me?

I lifted her once more and when she came back down to her feet she kissed my cheek again. That time I was ready. She slapped my chest, telling me to wipe the grin off my face, then walked to the next spot. This time, I took one out of her hand, jumped up on the railing, and hung it myself. When I came down, I stopped her before she could scold me by crushing my lips on hers.

I'll never forget the amazing taste of her lips. She was as red as Erza's hair in the most enchanting way. Some of the lights in the garland were being tested and the white glow glittered on her skin. The glow gave her almost an angel complexion. Nothing could ruin that moment.

"You came to me, so that meant that I had to kiss you," I explained.

"Natsu…" Lucy began but was interrupted from down below.

The popsicle called from below, "Stop makin' out up there and do some work!"

I retorted, "Oh, yeah?! Then why don't you and Juvia finish the job?!"

Ice-Princess yelled back, "Oh hell no! Go to Gajeel if ya really wanna trade up jobs!"

"Say that again, Stipper, and I'll break your arm!" Metal-head replied.

"They _loove_ each other!" Happy broke out.

"Shut it, cat!" Lucy exclaimed.

Okay, so the moment could be ruined. Next time, be sure to be away from Happy, Ice-pop, and Metal-face. Screw it, if I can get Lucy to finish hanging these things with me then maybe I should act more ballsy more often? Ask her on a date would be a good start, right?

Lucy suggested, "Just, ignore them. We should really finish this."

I shrugged, "Alright," hiding my joy that she actually suggested to before I could. I made sure not to do anything crazy like before, so she wouldn't abandon me. Every time she kissed my cheek and every time I reveled in the feeling of the soft, silky skin meeting the side of my face. At least, every time except the last one.

When I brought her back down she looked around the guild and after deciding that the coast was clear, her lips met mine. I reciprocated the kiss and pulled her closer to me by the hips. We broke apart, but she didn't move away from me like I thought she would have. Her hands cupped my face and she smiled radiantly as though nothing in the world could be wrong. She leaned back in and I was quick to follow suit to meet her again.

"Guys! Natsu and Lucy are making out again!" Happy announced to the guild and there were cheers around along with whistles of encouragement.

Lucy jumped at the sudden attention and hid behind me as if I could shield her from the crowd below. Stupid Happy had to ruin the moment again. I can never take him anywhere. I would have yelled at him if some stupid grin would get off my face, though there was no denying the utter happiness I felt. Yelling was not gonna happen.

Since words weren't on my side, I led Lucy out of the overhang and into a more secluded area. Her beautiful face was still red, but she was smiling like an idiot too. She kissed me back and seemed to like it. Lucy is just too perfect.

"Ignore them," I told her and she nodded.

"Why does he have to be annoying?" she joked.

"I don't know, but he does kind of have a point. Maybe kissing in front of everyone isn't the best of ideas if we don't want to get teased at?" I suggested.

"Yeah, I suppose that's true," she replied to bring an awkward silence rolling in behind.

I broke the thick quiet, "W-well, we _are_ alone now…"

She agreed, biting her lower lip nervously. It was obvious that she didn't know what to do. Her eyes shimmered with ideas but she didn't dare to voice them. She was uncomfortable again, but maybe it was the good kind of uncomfortable?

I had to take a chance, right? After a deep breath to give myself confidence, I asked, "Do you wanna go out, Lucy?"

Her eyes widened and I gulped in fear of her answer. She stuttered, "W-why… When… What? I… Y-yes."

"Wait, yes?" I confirmed.

"Yes," she responded more confident.

My smile stretched across my face and I cheered, "Wha-who! I can kiss ya without mistletoe now, right?"

She giggled and nodded, though before she could get out a word I had already crushed my lips onto hers. Now for sure nothing could ruin the moment. She said 'yes'. She said ' _yes_ '!

"They're kissing again!" Happy once again announced.

I looked up to find the blue fur ball hovering in the doorway, obviously spying on purpose. That jerk face!

(AN: Thanks for the continued support DeniMarie!)


	3. Chapter 3 -Christmas Tree-

-Christmas Tree-

I grunted, kicking off my heavy boots that were wet with snow at the front door to my apartment. Perhaps taking a three day job before Christmas wasn't the best of ideas. People were crowded everywhere and were annoying to get around. It took me five times longer than normal just to get home from the Magnolia Train Station.

First shower, then bed. Lily went to the guild after ditching me at the station. Had something to do, I guess. I passed by the halls towards my room, but froze before I could get there. Why was my apartment so bright? It was dark outside, so why was there light? I didn't leave a light on, did I?

I looked into the side to spot some tree with multicolor lights wrapped around it's form. How the hell did a Christmas tree get inside my apartment? I blinked at the lights and as my eyes searched the room, I found a passed out figure on the couch. The culprit.

My feet took me to stand above the couch to find a sleeping bluenette curled up under a folded blanket that usually went unused draped over the table next to the tree. The stupid Shrimp probably thought I wouldn't return until tomorrow and set up a damn tree in my place so I couldn't tell her otherwise. Smart ass, but not smart enough to leave so I wouldn't know it was her.

I chuckled at that stupidly cute huff she gave in her sleep. If I wasn't so damn beat I would have moved her off the couch to something more comfortable. Instead, I unfolded the blanket and lay it on top of her properly. I turned to leave for a shower when a tiny hand grabbed my wrist.

"Gajeel?" Levy's voice called and I turned to look at her adorable petite figure. "Welcome home."

"Go back to sleep, Shrimp. It's late," I responded, freeing of her weak grasp for my room.

"Wait," she ordered, more awake than before. "You're not mad, are you? I just thought that if I decorated a tree for you then you can feel the Christmas spirit a bit more."

"Christmas is more about doing stuff, than lookin' at it," I replied.

"Oh, yeah, I guess you're right," she sighed disappointed.

I rolled my eyes at her simple defeat and suggested, "There aren't any ornaments on it yet. We can do them tomorrow. First, go to sleep. I'm dead tired."

She cheered up, "Really? Okay. Thanks, Gajeel. You're really sweet."

I snorted, "Sure, a guy that literally eats nails for breakfast is 'sweet'. Whatever you say, Shrimp, but I'm as tough as they come. Just because I'm letting you put up some damn tree in my place for Christmas doesn't change that."

"Oh really? Then why do you have a stuffed dragon in your drawer in your nightstand?" Shorty retorted.

"Juvia gave me that and I'm not heartless enough to tell her no for givin' me a present for my birthday," I replied, my cheeks for sure blushing at the way my face grew hot.

"Sure, but why is it next to your bed? And what about your dragon underpants?" she added.

"Why the hell have you been snooping in my drawers?!" I yelled, suddenly not feeling as tired from the new adrenaline.

"You do realize that your clothes would be lying everywhere and never be washed if I didn't organize for you, right?" she questioned.

I growled, "Since when?!"

Shrimp responded, "Since you gave me the key to your apartment. What, you think Juvia has been doing it this whole time?"

I didn't dare answer because she was right. She was always right, the damn bookworm. The tiredness came again and I sighed in defeat. A yawn came soon after and Levy joined in.

"There's a cot in the room across from mine that you can crash in. Lily sometimes uses it, but I don't know when he'll be back. We'll do the tree tomorrow," I concluded, making it to the doorway.

"Gajeel? Thanks," Shrimp said. "Good night, Gajeel."

"Night, Shrimp," I replied, finally leaving the room. That damned woman was too smart for her own good.

(AN: Thanks inukekarynatsusu, and they are all interconnected!)


	4. Chapter 4 -Secret Santa-

-Secret Santa-

Why was I so nervous? I am never nervous. Guess it was just anxiety for the big reveal of this year's Secret Santa. This year was super busy with the Tower and Tenrou and GMG. Though technically that was seven years. It was one of the few traditions that survived some of the worst events throughout the years.

It was fantastic to see everyone pull together for the holidays. We were all closer than ever before, and I guess we can thank Lucy for that. The blonde mage really made a difference in the guild. Perhaps that was why I was nervous. Being Lucy's Secret Santa wasn't the easiest. How can any gift show how much we all appreciate her in the guild?

Gray was up on stage, thanking Evergreen for her gift to him. Half of the guild had already been called, but I stayed waiting for my name. Perhaps that was also why I was nervous? For what someone would get me?

"Okay, I had Erza so why don't you come up here?" Gray announced.

I shook the surprise away and did as told, climbing the stairs up to greet the ravenette on center stage. He didn't seem to have anything on him nor around him. Now I was really curious. What could Gray have gotten me this year? The other years he picked me, he was always ready with something…

"Let me say, Erza, you are near impossible to find a gift for. You got the power and money to buy anything you want. But, there was one thing I could get you that I don't think many could say the same. So, here…"

Gray said, pulling out a bundle of mistletoe attached to a room up at the spa resort from his pants pocket and handing it to me. I looked dumbfounded and Gray pointed behind him. Still confused I looked past him to figure out what he meant.

"Out back, there's a perfect spot to set up that mistletoe. I think you'll be happy to find who'll be waiting for ya," Gray explained blandly.

My heart skipped a beat. No, he couldn't have, could he? There was no way. How could Gray know that…? He was there at the Tower of Heaven, yet…

I hugged Gray sincerely, "Thank you, Gray."

He replied, "Hey, it was no biggy. You got yourself three days."

I ordered, "You have to tell me how later. For now, thank you, Gray. Really."

"Sure thing, Erza," Gray shrugged off, walking off stage back into the crowd.

I recovered as best as I could before I chanced losing my posture. Quickly, I announced Lucy's name and ushered her up front. I gifted Lucy an empty book cover with plentiful blank pages to fill and my best words of praise, though it all felt unreal compared to the drumroll my heart had become. Lucy was more than grateful, and when I was finally let off the stage, I made for a sprint towards the back of the guildhall.

Low and behold, there stood a hooded Jellal waiting under a mistletoe. My feet glued to the ground where I was at the sight. He removed his hood to reveal his handsome features, red tattoo, and dashing blue hair.

"Santa called, said a little girl was feeling lonely," he said.

"She was," I replied, my feet taking me towards him. "Now she's not too sure. She has a room in the spa resort and no one to share it with."

"Then it's her lucky day that I'm staying around the area for a week before heading off again," he continued.

I looked to the mistletoe above us and smiled as he smirked back down at me. This time I would get my kiss. This time for sure. He stood there on purpose, after all. I leaned in.

My eyes widened as I didn't meet air this time. Instead, rough lips that seen better days. Though I wouldn't prefer any other pair. Jellal and I kissed! For real this time! My heart pound my chest as if it could escape and fly away.

"What about your fiancé?" I asked after breaking away regrettably.

"Mistletoe," he shrugged.

"I know you better than that, Jellal," I scolded.

He laughed, "I wouldn't doubt that. Nothing can get through you. _But_ , Gray and Meredy make quite the tag team and made sure that I could accompany you in the resort. Complete privacy, three days of just us and no running around hiding my face at every turn."

I concluded, "Gray and Meredy must have been planning this for a while then, hua? They really thought everything out for us."

Jellal added, "Well, they did have to convince me first… But keeping up the facade is pointless. I can't hide myself from you, Erza."

"Thank you. You're too hard on yourself," I responded, kissing him again. I couldn't get enough.

"Best being too hard than too easy," he replied, kissing me back and pulling me closer.

"Best Secret Santa present ever," I decided, deepening the kiss and wrapping my arms around his shoulders. Running my hands through his azure locks.

(AN: Thanks so much Hellfire Dragon Knight and booklover551! ^.^)


	5. Chapter 5 -Lonely-

-Lonely-

I sat outside on the roof of the guildhall to overlook the city of Magnolia. The lights are always amazing to watch at night, and this year was no different. They were still breathtaking. But something was missing, and I identified that to be Natsu. We used to watch the sparkling lights together every year.

He had moved on, and I could easily respect that, but it wasn't like I could just tell myself to stop missing him. With Edolas it seemed almost easier because Natsu and Lucy already met and that Natsu wasn't the one I loved. Now, with my Natsu, it's more difficult to let him go. The feelings are still there every time I see his face or hear his voice.

I heard feet meet step behind me, and I knew Mira was coming to find me. She always knows where I am. She is my big sister and cares about me, but sometimes people just want to be left alone. Mira doesn't understand that very well.

"Go away, Mira. I want to left alone right now," I said to the figure shadowing mine.

"You shouldn't be out here alone, you know," a masculine voice responded.

I turned to find Bixlow behind me. I blinked as he sat himself next to me. It was kind of dark, but I could make out his features and noticed he wasn't wearing his mask. His blue hair looked near black and contrasted against his slightly tanned skin. The tattoo across the center of his face clutching his nose as if it would fall. In the light, his features were more pronounced about his masculine face. There was no denying that he's handsome.

I turned away to look out along the city below again. What was going to be a complaint stuck in my throat, so nothing came out. We sat in silence, and it felt comfortable. It was almost okay again.

"Why did you come up here?" I asked.

"Well, I asked Mira where you were and she said you'd be here. That and Ever, Freed, and Laxus were busy. You know, when all your friends are paying attention to others it really makes you realize how lonely one can be. I'm sure you know the feeling," he replied.

"Yeah, I guess," I responded, kicking my feet back and forth with the presence of conversation.

"That's why you're up here, right? Natsu and them are all at Lucy's and left ya behind?" he questioned.

"Something like that. But I chose not to go."

"Why'd ya do that?"

"I don't know. I just needed a break."

"From Lucy?"

I remained silent. Was I? There was nothing to want to get away from in Lucy. She's smart, beautiful, and the nicest person I've ever met. Yet, she took away my Natsu. She stole what could have been and my heart is shattered because of her.

Bixlow added, "You love Natsu, right? Can you be happy for him?"

I nodded, "Yeah, but that doesn't make it stop hurting. If I do something I'll have to live with the guilt. If I don't…"

"Stuck between a rock and a hard place. I'm not good at this kinda stuff, but in my opinion: if you love him enough, you'll let him go and find someone else. You are a really strong wizard, courageous, and caring as can be. You just gotta open yourself up a little. Let yourself to feel for others and not patronize yourself to stay in love with Natsu."

"Easier said than done."

"That's in perception. Forget about Natsu for a sec and tell me the first thing on your mind that doesn't remind you of him," Bixlow suggested.

"Mira and Big Brother Elf," I replied after some thought.

"See? If you stop yourself from thinking sour thoughts, you'll have none to think about," he responded.

I agreed, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks Bixlow."

He nodded, a grin spread across his face, "No prob."

He stood up and offered me a hand. I accepted and he lifted me up to my feet. I guess this Christmas wouldn't be as lonely after all. He was right, I should really try to move on. It's best that way so that if/when Lucy and Natsu actually do get together then it won't be as hard to let him go.

"Yeep!" I yelped as my feet were swept up from under me and I was thrown over Bixlow's shoulder. "Bixlow?! Put me down! Hey!"

"Nope," he replied, tightening his grip on my legs as he made his way back down into the guildhall. "I'm taking you over to Lucy's whether you want me to or not!"

"Alright, alright, I'll go! Just put me down! Bixlow!" I complained, fisting at his muscular back.

"I don't believe you," he responded, his babies joining us as we left the guild. They echoed his words and I swatted at them annoyed.


	6. Chapter 6 -Shining Star-

-Shining Star-

Christmas this year was perfect, except one thing. The star on top of the tree. Last year I added it, but it already didn't seem right. Everyone is signified on the tree somehow and Natsu and I decided that since I added the new topper that actually signified us really well. Since then, we decided to make it tradition to light fire to the topper. It gave the star an extra effect and thankfully wasn't a hazard to the tree.

Since then a lot has happened. Zeref and Mavis were going to add something for them to the tree. Juvia and Gray, Gajeel and Levy, even Erza and Jellal all collaborated together. But Gajeel and Levy did something that I wanted to do too. See, they had twins and so they added two small metal charms to their ornament. That was special.

So, I stole the star away from the tree with the help of Happy. Loke was the one to make the star for me originally, so I summoned him and asked if he could fix it up for me. Thankfully, he could and took it with him back into the spirit realm.

"Was that Loke?" Natsu asked, walking in shirtless from the bathroom.

"Yeah, he'll be back for the lighting," I answered.

"Still, why didn't he stay?" he asked, purposely flexing his arms to distract me as he dried his hair.

"I had him do something for me, that's all," I replied.

"Okay, what are you planning?" he inquired, removing the towel from his head and laying it on the couch.

"Nothing," I responded anxiously. I can't let him know until the lighting.

He crossed his arms, something he rarely did, and probed, "You know I know you better. What are you having Loke do for you?"

I bit my lip, "Don't worry about it. It's for Christmas. For you, for Christmas. So don't ask about it, 'kay?"

He shrugged, "Alright, Luce."

I sighed, thankful he didn't go on. Usually he would bug me about it if I told him something was for him. He chuckled at my reaction, walked up, and kissed me.

"You're too predictable, you know that?" he teased.

"Is that a bad thing?" I challenged.

"Nope," he replied, kissing me again.

"Good," I kissed back. Even after everything last year, I couldn't help but love my best friend.

It wasn't until that night when Loke's key told me that the star was ready. I hid the now boxed star away with my diary and still-in-progress book to ensure that no one would find it. The lighting wasn't until tomorrow. I don't know if I can wait that long, but I've waited a week already so one more day couldn't kill me.

"Yo, Luce," Natsu greeted. "Why'd ya come home early? You missed Erza tryin' ta sing. Spoiler, she's not great."

"Sorry, Natsu, it's a secret," I answered.

"The thing you sent Loke to do?" he questioned, sitting down on the bed.

"Yeah, and you can't know about it," I teased, straddling him.

"Darn," he replied, hands grabbing at my waist so that I stay put. "Can't I have a hint? Can I guess and you tell me if I'm right? I hate waiting."

I shook my head, "No, Natsu. You have to wait until the lighting tomorrow. You can wait one day."

He pouted, "I did, today. Come on, Luce! We've been dating for seven months now, that's gotta count for something! Just tell me!"

I responded, "Not happening."

"Arg!" he exclaimed. "Alright, that's it. For every time you tell me 'no', I'm taking off another layer!"

"What?!" I gasped as he smirked greatly, ripping off his vest and scarf. "Okay, cut it out."

"Nope, not until you tell me what you're gettin' me tomorrow," he snickered, happily taking off my sweater.

I reluctantly let him remove the garment and complained, "Natsu, seriously, stop it."

He refused and soon enough he had me pinned down with only our underwear remaining. I store annoyed up at him as he seemed quite smug with his position. As annoyed as I was, I could never hate that beautiful confident grin he wore. We drown away our debate and I held on without telling him. It was tomorrow before we even knew it and Natsu refused to leave me alone. Asking and asking every chance he had. I had to cave at some point.

We stood in the crowd surrounding the large tree in center stage. The magnificent decor of the guildhall mixed with the members of Fairy Tail made the building feel more at home than anything from the past year. Loke and Natsu to my sides as I looked at the different ornaments on the tree. Gray and Juvia's triple frozen snowflakes sparkled. Gajeel and Levy's metal book with twin metal dragons. Erza and Jellal's twin swords with several colorful bands binding them together. And of course Zeref and Mavis had an ornament of a black and white angel, though one can argue the angel to really be a fairy. The only one missing was the star.

Virgo kindly appeared to hand me the present and I finally gave it to Natsu to open. He opened it excited but ended confused. I knew he would be. His brows rose as he tried to find what to say.

"Um, thanks?" he responded.

I giggled at his reaction. I informed, "It's different."

He blinked and looked again. His fingers traced over the golden star with open designs. The large center still openly accessible for his flame to light our piece. Each curve was traced until he found one design in particular.

He stated, "You added Aquarius' sign. That's pretty cool."

I added, "And there is Loke's and all of the other spirits as well, but something else too."

Taking another look he found what I meant him to see. The smaller star that was attached to one of the points of the central star. His eyes widened at realization. It was obvious that he lost the ability to speak before he even tried.

"Y-you… You're… We're… What?" he choked.

"Yes, Natsu, yes. I'm pregnant," I announced.

"I'm gonna be a dad!" Natsu cheered, crushing his lips on mine.

We parted when the entire crowd began clapping. Laxus said over the microphone, "Alright, calm down brats! Now, everyone has their ornament on, right?"

Natsu held up the topper, "One more."

Laxus invited Natsu up on stage and Happy flew Natsu up to place the star on top of the tree. After, Natsu did not leave the stage. His grin far too wide it looked almost like it hurt to keep it there. It was obvious to everyone that he looked as though he was the happiest man alive. I'm glad and so relieved with his reaction. He truly deserved to be happy through that crap with Zeref and Ishgar.

The master continued, "With the lighting on Fairy Tail's tree, we celebrate a new year of Fairy Tail. Let us rebuild the guild to be as great and if not better than what it ever was before. For Gramps and the years we've spent together before we were disbanded. We are Fairy Tail, we live and grow together and nothing can stop us in our tracks. Here's to the rebirth of my gramp's guild into what we have become!"

With that, the lights sparkled on to awe the crowd of their beauty. Though as soon as Natsu set flame to our star topper, that was when the cheers came. The flickering inside of the double stars shined even brighter than the lights surrounding it. It was a if the star was the very heart of the tree, the very heart of Fairy Tail. Perhaps we were?

"I love you, Lucy," Natsu said, once again by my side.

"I love you too, Natsu," I returned and kissed him to his delight. Everything could only get even better from here. You can only go up after you hit rock bottom, after all.

(An: Thanks Princess of Woe!)


	7. Chapter 7 -Snowball Fight-

-Snowball Fight-

I sat looking out the window into the cold weather of winter. Inside is warm and steamy, but outside would be cool and refreshing. I need the cold, it looks good. So I got up to walk outside. Before I could make it to the nearest exit to the guild, Gray-sama stopped me.

"Where are you going?" he asked suspiciously.

"Outside," I answered.

"Juvia, you know you can't withstand the cold like I can. Grab a jacket at very least," he scolded.

I pouted. Jackets were constricting. Gray-sama rolled his eyes and insisted that I stay put. Unwillingly, I did as told. He came back with my winter coat. He was dressed to go out as well with a jacket and scarf. I sighed as he helped me put on my coat.

He stated, "Now you can go out."

I pouted, "But now it's not gonna be as cold."

He replied, "That's the point. I don't want you to get sick."

I huffed in agreement and continued on my way out the guild. It was a lot colder than I thought it would be. Gray-sama looked smug next to me as I grabbed at the top of my coat. He knew he was right and I sighed in defeat. He knew the cold better than I did.

"See? It's cold," Gray-sama taunted, wrapping a part of his scarf around me. "Why'd ya wanna come out here anyway?"

"Because it's cold," I answered, refusing to look at him by staring to the opposite side.

"Juvia, don't give me that. You could have asked for something cold. Just because you want to be cold doesn't mean that you should be," he continued.

"But she likes the cold like you, it's not Juvia's fault," I replied.

He said, "I know, but that doesn't mean you are allowed to think illogically. You want to go outside to be cold, then wear a jacket so you don't freeze. I'm not trying to be mean, Juvia. You just have to remember to take care of yourself."

I huffed at that. He _was_ being mean. He's always mean to Juvia. I can do things on my own and I do too think about what I'm doing to keep safe. Of course I'd want to stay safe for him. I would never willingly harm myself so stupidly.

Tears filled the corners of my eyes. Why did he have to be mean to me? I was only going to go out for a few minutes then come back. I'd never go out when I think I would freeze. I could never do that.

"Hey, don't cry. Please. I'm just making a point. Be careful. I can't lose you again," he wiped away the tears threatening to spill over my cheeks.

"J-Juvia kn-knows," I sniffled.

"No, you don't know because I have to keep reminding you," he responded, stopping us from walking any farther. My chest heaved and he took my face in his palms. "Juvia, it's okay because I am here for you. It's when I'm out on a job that I'm scared that you'll do something reckless. So I will keep reminding you. You're not just keeping yourself, but all of us safe."

I nodded in his hands. He shook his head as I continued to cry, though I tried to stop. It only made it worse. In response his lips took mine to stop them from shivering. Instantaneously the heaves halted to be replaced with glee. I love it when he kisses me so tenderly. Or, just when he kisses me in general.

He broke apart and said, "Good, keep smiling. You get what you wanted?"

I blinked in confusion until I remembered the entire reason why we were arguing in the first place was because I wanted to be cold. It was much better outside in the cold versus the heat from inside. In response, I nodded and snuggled comfortably into the scarf around our necks. My hands hovered over my core.

"Ey!" Gray-sama yelped as snow fell off a branch above us onto his head. I giggled as he wiped the snow out of his navy-raven hair. "Oh, you think that's funny? Try some! See how you like it!"

"Hey!" I laughed as he threw snow up at me.

In revenge, I scooped up snow in my hands and tossed it at his face. Soon enough, snow began to fly between us and a snowball fight broke out. Laughs and snow filled the night sky as even passersby began to join in. Though it wasn't long before the coldness of the wet snow began to soak into my bare skin through my sleeves. Wearing no gloves just sped up the process. So I ducked for cover from the snow fire behind a bench and sat there, trying to warm up my freezing cold hands. Maybe that wasn't the best of ideas to start a snowball fight?

A figure snuck in next to me and I jumped, but sighed as I realized it to be Gray-sama. The excitement continued behind the barrier that hid us from what we've created in the central park of Magnolia. The faint sound of Natsu yelling and Lucy squealing came and I knew Fairy Tail had joined the battle. It was no longer safe.

Gray-sama chuckled, "Let me guess, now you're too cold?"

I pouted as I rubbed my hands together for warmth and wrapped them in the scarf that was eventually given to me during the fight. He pulled me into his lap and hugged me from behind. His arms wrapped around my waist, effectively giving me warmth.

"What was.. What?" he questioned.

"What?" I asked confused.

"D-Did I.. Could I…?" he butchered. "I could feel that."

Then it made sense. The baby was very happy with the snowball fight and winding down from the excitement. I'd been able to feel the movement for a while now but Gray-sama couldn't. Now he can. His eyes glimmered with what I could only assume to be pride.

I said, "Snowballs were very exciting. She likes the snow very much."

Gray-sama chuckled, "Do you now? I'd expect nothing less."

A combo of kicks replied to his praisings. The notion made me melt with how amazing my life has become. I've spent only three Christmas's with Fairy Tail and life seemed perfect already. Sure there were some major bumps in the road, but now everything was back in order the way it should be. Natsu and Zeref were sorted out, and Gray-sama's back home with Juvia.

"I love you," he whispered into my ear, glued to the protrusion like it was never there until now.

"Juvia loves you too," I replied joyfully.

"Best Christmas, by far," he added and I hummed in agreement. It was indeed the best Christmas of my life.


	8. Chapter 8 -Cookies-

-Cookies-

The timer chimed in the kitchen and instantaneously the two small children to my sides bolted up. I closed the book I was reading about the Gingerbread Man, set it on the side table, and followed them over to the oven. The twins of brown eyes and black hair jumped up and down in excitement. They were my life now, and I couldn't trade them for the world.

"Cookies! Cookies!" the two cheered, turning off the egg timer on the counter after stretching their little arms to reach the high place to do so.

"Alright, we have to wait for them to cool, you know," I chuckled, pulling on the oven mit and opening the oven to make sure they were done. Indeed they were and so I turned off the oven, and grabbed the cookies to set them out to cool.

The sound of the front door unlocking made the two race over to the door and inform, "Daddy! Daddy! We made cookies!"

Plastic bags ruffled and the front door closed as his gruff voice greeted the children, "Did ya? Don't tell me your mom and I gotta clean up a mess now, do we?"

"Only a little," Cesi, our little girl, replied.

"That was mama's fault too!" Aluminum added matter-of-factly. He took more after my husband.

I turned to watch the large brute march his way over with the two adorable four year olds following behind excitedly. He set the bags from the store down on the ground and on his way up, grabbed Aluminum up on his shoulder making the boy giggle with attention. My heart melted as it always did to see that big grin spread across my husband's face when he picked up his son.

It used to be rare to see such a genuine smile from him. It wasn't for a long time until I got to see one and even then his best friend had only seen two before and she knew him for years. They began to get more and more frequent until I saw at least one a day. It was such a special thing, and I get to cause it be it directly or not.

He questioned, "You're gonna give 'em sugar before they go to bed, aren't you?"

"So what if I am? You're the one that's going to put them to bed anyway, so it's not my problem," I responded cunningly.

"Smartass," he growled playfully. "Alright, grab one and let's get upstairs."

"Aw!" they whined, but complied holding out a hand for a cookie.

I felt for the coolest ones and handed them their share. Once Aluminum was on the ground the two raced upstairs to get ready for bed. They were quite the pair as they pushed and shoved at each other to get to their room first. I could watch them for hours, days, months, and years.

Red eyes locked with mine and I knew that look. I've known that look for six years now ever since Fairy Tail's disband. That look was possibly his favorite for just me. His 'I'm annoyed with you but I couldn't have it any other way' look. Maybe he gave Juvia that look once, but that was always different.

"It's gonna take two hours to get them to bed now, you know that right?" he asked, taking off his boots and jacket.

"Oh, yes. Just a little payback for taking that job last week without telling me until you were going to the train station. I know it was for extra money for Christmas and Gray and Natsu tagged along with the same idea, but it was still mean," I replied.

"Sorry, Shrimp, but a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do. And that's provide for his family. So again, tell me why it's fair? I dare ya," he whispered into my ear to make me shiver with his closeness and hot breath meeting my skin.

"It's not, that's the point," I retorted, pushing him away to see his face. He wore his devilish grin when he had some stupid idea in his head.

He chuckled and took my lips in his. Of course he would try to change my mind with affection. But you know what, it was working. His rough hands grabbing at my waist to pull me closer just made me melt all over. He was hardly ever affectionate this way unless we had time for ourselves or he wanted something from me. Damn him, he knew I would be putty in his hands like this.

I sighed, "Alright, we'll put them to bed together."

He laughed, "Gihi, that's more like it."

Before he went upstairs, he reached behind me and grabbed a cookie to shove in his mouth. Even after arguing that the kids shouldn't have cookies before bed, he went and grabbed one himself. I rolled my eyes at the act as he complimented the taste. So he just wanted them all to himself, then. Now I see his game. Stupid Gajeel.


	9. Chapter 9 -Elfestation-

-Elfestation-

Gajeel cringed as icing splattered around the table. Levy and Lucy were off on a job together, leaving the two dragon slayers at the guildhall. Natsu took Gray-sama out on a short job themselves leaving it to just be me and Gajeel with the two excited children of the Redfox family.

Mira suggested having the two year olds make gingerbread houses, ignoring the fact that they are only two and knew nothing of the art. All the project lead to was two messy twins that we had to stop from sticking their tiny fists in their mouths. Levy would not be happy if she found out that Gajeel let them have sweets. Especially the amount of icing on the table.

If Mira and Erza were not behind the idea, he would have shot them down instantly. I would have, but then Erza took out the icing and how could I refuse as she even intended on sharing her own container with me. Erza's icing is always the best. So instead of voicing Gajeel's opinion, I took up a spoon and gratefully savored the fabulous icing on my tongue.

The situation could not get any more hilarious through Gajeel's struggles as when Cana came by and placed two elf hats on the twins' heads. Their grubby little hands messing up the hats as they talked babble about their actions. I assisted Gajeel, fixing their hats when my spoon disappeared. It wasn't long before I realized where it had gone.

"Aluminum, did you eat Juvia's spoon?" I asked with a pout face, though I knew I should not have had any icing in the first place.

The child giggled from my act of being upset, gaining a warning from his father. Gajeel apologized for not catching him grab the metal utensil, but I shrugged it off as no big deal. I could always eat more later on. Besides, it wasn't the best thing to eat anyhow.

Seeing as I had no more excuse to just watch and be amused, I decided to step in to help. The twins were covered in a layer or more of icing, along with the table and chairs they were on. It was to the point that they were in desperate need of a bath and would probably remain there for a good hour to get rid of all of their filth.

"Aunt Juvi," Cesi called. "Look!"

"I see, but maybe it's time to clean up," I suggested.

"No," Aluminum whined, crossing his arms and pouting adorably similar to the way his father used to.

"Yes. Don't you like it when you take a bath?" I questioned, putting my hands on my hips. Well, the backs of my hands that weren't covered in sugary sweets from fixing their hats.

Cesi and Aluminum shook their heads and Gajeel agreed, "No, they don't. Unfortunately."

I took up the challenge and acted offended, "How could they not like baths? Juvia loves baths. You know how fun water can be?"

It was not long before I was able to convince the little elves to follow me into the washroom. The twins were a handful, but I didn't mind. Though Gajeel complained that I was doing too much for him. They were the cutest kids in the world and it always brought me joy when they called me 'Aunt Juvi'. I hated the nickname, but whenever those two would call me that it was as if it was the greatest name in the world. Well, for now it will be.

The twins didn't seem to hate the water at all as I made water ducks and splashed them every once in awhile to their amusement. They were little fishes. Gajeel watched amazed at how I made the two enjoy bathing.

"Ya shouldn't be doin' this, ya know? Kneel on a towel or something. You know what Gray would do to me if I let ya fall over in here? 'Sides, they're more work than you think," Gajeel said, walking up to me from the doorway.

"Juvia knows how much work it is. I'm going to be a mother in three months, so believe me, I know. I can take care of myself, Gajeel-kun. You don't have to worry about Juvia," I replied, scrubbing at Cesi's hair with shampoo. "Besides, Juvia loves to bathe Cesi and Aluminum."

Taking the answer, Gajeel took a towel and set it by my knees and kneeled down next to me to help scrub Aluminum as I worked on Cesi. He sighed, "Thanks."


	10. Chapter 10 -Christmas Lights-

-Christmas Lights-

The crowd gathered around the large tree centerpiece to the guildhall. The lighting was to begin soon and I could feel the coolness of sweat on my forehead and palms. It was the annual Christmas lighting, and Natsu had just confessed to Lucy not long before. I made a promise to myself that if Natsu ever told Lucy his feelings, then I would tell Wendy. Now was my chance, and I couldn't be more nervous.

"Are you excited?" Wendy asked from my right, Carla nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, just watch. It'll be great!" I cheered, wishing I felt as excited as I sounded. The nerves were eating away at me.

It wasn't long for Master to stand on stage with Mira and Laxus to his sides for the yearly speech and lighting of the tree. Every year Gramps would say how proud he was of how strong the guild grew and this year was no different. There were shoutouts to the Thunder Legion and Team Erza for having the first two team to all be strong enough to be in the S-class trials and to Mystogan for leaving the guild for his home back in Edolas. If someone said that Gramps' speeches weren't motivating, then I wouldn't know what is.

Master's words hyped the entire crowd and fueled my courage. As Natsu jumped up on stage with Happy on his shoulder, the entire guild cheered for the lighting of the new year. (Yes, New Years is celebrated too, we just like doing the tree first.) Simultaneously, Laxus started the generator for the strung lights and Natsu lit the tree topper, bringing the entire guildhall into brilliant light. The flaming star bringing a new warmth that seemed like it should have always been there from the beginning.

I grasped Wendy's hand and looked into her beautiful hazel eyes. No, there was never a greater Christmas celebration. Lisanna returned home, Natsu is happy with Lucy, everyone that was missing was brought back from Tenrou, and we were all back together as a family once again. Of course, Wendy was by my side as well. Seven years before she was my senior but now she is my minor and I had never seen any girl the way I see her.

She's brave, courageous, kind and caring. There are times when she is super shy, but when she voiced her opinions is where it counts. Everything she says makes sense and is said with surety. It one of my favorite things about her. Though, her blue hair is mesmerizing and her brown eyes were stunning. Of course, she was super cute too! I don't think I could even describe all of the things I love about Wendy and sometimes I feel like I'm Jet or Droy going on and on about Levy.

"Wow," Wendy gasped at the sparkling lights newly lit for the start of the new year.

"Yeah, they've never been this bright before," I commented, refusing to look back at the lights with her as I was too busy being mesmerized by her luscious blue hair.

"You think that Natsu and Lucy's contribution made the tree more beautiful than ever?" she asked.

"I don't know," I answered, looking back at the tree to inspect her sentiment. Though, I couldn't see too well with Elfman being almost in front of me. "Hey, I have an idea. Follow me."

Nervously, she did so and allowed me to pull her hand along to lead her through the crowd. We were out of the group soon enough and I led her up to the second floor. She asked where we were going, but I refused to tell. It was best to see her reaction when I showed her.

I led her to the balcony to look out into the guild as an overview. The tree was perfectly visible and low-and-behold the star shone the brightest as it twinkled with the force of the fire inside. Wendy gasped in awe at the sight and I along with her. The lack of others dawned on me as I realized that Carla was left down below talking with Happy. With the realization, I intertwined our fingers together. She was responsive almost by instinct.

Something dawned on Wendy as well as she leaned away from the ledge and looked up. Mistletoe that Natsu and Lucy hung up swung lightly with the breeze caused from the now rowdy guild members down below. She was looking at the mistletoe above us… That was swaying… And we were holding hands… And I was gonna confess… And…

Sweat bead down my forehead and my palms got increasingly sweaty. My hand retreated from hers in fear of her noticing the disgusting signs of nervousness. It felt as though there was a frog stuck in my throat as all communication was out of the question. We were under mistletoe… _**We were standing underneath mistletoe**_!

I had nothing better to do than fumble with words by this point. S.. So I reached out, pulled her a little closer and kissed her… On the cheek… Kind of… It was like a half and half kind of deal… Totally on purpose… No, I missed, but still… I kissed Wendy Marvell!

"Romeo?" her tiny voice called over the yelling from the floor below us.

"Y-Yeah?" I asked in return, my face for sure was at least as bright as Erza's hair.

"You didn't have to…" she tailed off, wiggling her feet as she looked to the ground in the most adorable way possible.

"I… I wanted to…" I made out, thankful that my voice allowed me at least some words to form.

She seemed to grow her new flash of determination I loved so much and looked back up at me. Her brilliant eyes reflected the dazzling lights of the room and zoned into mine. Her red dress that fit her perfectly blended in with the green of garland hung on the railings behinds her… Or maybe my vision was blurring as she leaning in ever so closer.

This time, she did not miss. Her perfectly soft and pure lips melted on mine and on instinct her eyes closed at contact. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen her do. Those red puffy cheeks were irresistible with her twin pigtails. It was over soon, but I could never forget how Wendy kissed me back on the day of the Christmas lighting.

(AN: Thanks for I the review Guest and Pupkiddo-chan!)


	11. Chapter 11 -Rudolph the Rednosed Laxu

-Rudolph the Rednosed… Laxus-

"'What I am trying to say here is… Rudolph, will you guide my sleigh tonight?'" Mira read from one of the most famous Christmas stories around. "Santa asked and without a doubt the young reindeer replied, 'Yes, sir.' And so, Rudolph the Rednosed…"

"Daddy!" one of the two blonde boys sitting in front of the white beauty clapped.

"I'm not rednosed and my name's not Rudolph, kid," I chuckled, walking up to stand behind Mira in her presenting chair.

"Laxus…" Mira sighed as she tilted her head up to look at me.

I grabbed the book out of her hands and watched as she pouted from my actions. I announced, "Sorry kidos, it's gettin' late. Why don't you scurry and find your parents to go home?"

The second blonde boy yelped, "But I wanna hear the end of the stowry!"

The older twins agreed, "Yeah!"

"Alright, fine… Rudolph was sent to the front of the line of flying reindeer and helped guide Santa to deliver the toys to every boy and girl in the world. The end," I concluded. "Now scurry along."

"Okay," sighed the eldest Fullbuster. Soon, she lead the whole lot of brats out into the dining hall in search of their parents.

Mira whined, "Aw, but Laxus, we were getting to my favorite part. I was ready to sing the song and everything."

I said, "Master's orders, brats need to get out by seven. Unless you think having a bunch of kids at the guild while everyone is drunk and brawling is a good idea…"

Her face contorted into a frown that was more like a child's. It was no secret that Mira adored reading to the next generation. Every year during the Christmas season, since the twins were born, she had picked up a book to read to the youngest members of the guild. Wendy would hover around every once in a while to join Mira and every time the white haired maiden was over joyed with the extra attention.

"You can sing it to me, Mommy," our little boy suggested.

"Of course Mommy will sing to you," Mira swooned, lifting the toddler off the ground onto her lap.

"Alright, go home, I'll meet you soon…" I began though was cut off by my wife's pristine voice.

She sang: "Rudolph the Rednosed Laxus, had a very shiny nose, and if you ever saw him, you would even say he glows…"

The boy chimed, "Like a lacrima!"

Mira added, "All of the other wizards, used to laugh and call him weak. They never knew that Laxus would one day be the guild master."

Lucy's voice chirped in, "For one terrible war came, Master went away. But with the guild left Master-less, Laxus came to guide the way."

The Dragneel brat cheered, "Hooray!"

Levy sang, "Now all the wizards love him, as he led us to victory. Rudolph the Rednosed Laxus, you'll go down in history!"

"Alright! Enough! I am not a reindeer with a red nose, nor does it glow!" I argued, though the smirk in the corner of my mouth defied me.

"Aw, come on. Where's your spirit, Master?" Lucy asked.

"Ba-humbug," I replied making the twins giggle in the background.


	12. Chapter 12 -Countdown-

-Countdown-

The lights in central Magnolia shone so bright, they were nearly blinding. It was New Years Eve, and the entire city was celebrating. Fairy Tail surrounded the temporary tower in the park central with the citizens. It was tradition and this year just felt all the more fantastic. I think it's Lucy, honestly. Ever since Lucy came, all sorts of good things kept happening. Well, bad things too, but the good always came through.

Heck, if Lucy never came to the guild, then maybe Wendy and Carla would have never came either! I can't even imagine a world with no Lucy or my beautiful white feline!

"It's beautiful, isn't it Carla?" I asked the wonderful feline next to me. I was surprised that she followed me up on a roof to get a better view.

"It sure is, Tomcat," Carla agreed.

We sat in silence, waiting for the moment when the countdown 'til the new year came. I scooched closer to her and acted to yawn as my tail crept ever so closer to wrap around her waist. She looked to me and I instantly grew nervous. Did she see me? Was she mad? I moved back away, twisting my paws together.

My eyes wandered to be anywhere but at her. I could feel the retort building on her tongue. Why do I even try to pull the oldest tricks in the book? I braced for the argument to come…

Warm fur cuddled closer into my side and I nearly jumped with surprise. She gently rested her head on my shoulder and released a pleasant sigh. A smile stretched across my face, though I have no idea why she was acting this way.

"Thank you," she muttered.

"Hm?" I questioned. She wasn't making any sense.

"I never properly thanked you, for everything you do for me," Carla explained. "For staying with me in Edolas. For protecting me. And for everything else. Thank you, Happy."

"No problem, Carla. I'd do anything for you," I replied honestly. "I'm happy to help."

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2… 1! Happy New Year!

The entire city cheered with excitement and set off fireworks. Natsu being the most celebratory with his own fireworks using his magic. Soon enough most of the guild joined him with shooting bursts of magic into the air.

Carla had lifted her head, and cheered along as I chanted out the new year. All movement around me stopped when I felt her warmth back, but this time she was kissing my cheek. She was… Kissing me… Carla was kissing me!

By the time her face retreated back, my wings had already sprouted taking me into the air. I lifted high then dropped slowly with a sigh of delight. It was moments later until I began to cry out in glee at what happened to me.

"Natsu! Lushy!" I yelled, flying over to the pinkette and blonde.

"Happy? What's wrong?" Lucy asked, but I gave no time for reply and my flight led me right into her grasp and evidently that meant in her boobs.

"What's the matter li'l buddy?" Natsu added.

"You won't believe this! Carla kissed me! On the cheek! It was amazing!" I swooned.

Natsu laughed, "Good going, Happy!"

Lucy added, "Aw, you _loove_ her! That's so cute."

I pouted, "That's my stick."


End file.
